After the Ball
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: When Fiona is depressed after the ball,it's up to Sherlock Marshall Lee, the one and only Vampire King, to find out: What Happened After The Ball? FIOLEE!
1. Chapter 1: Not Okay

Chapter 1  
'Not Okay'

Narrator's POV

Moonlight streamed in from the open window, bathing a young girl in a dim light. She was wearing a red night gown, as her long blonde hair tumbled carelessly down her shoulders and back. She moaned pitifully, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. She took no notice to a shadowy figure slipping in through the window. She didn't need to. It was only her good friend Marshall. Besides, she was completely immersed in her game of Go-Fish.

"Hey Fi." Marshall Lee said. Fiona paid no attention, only bothering to pull a card from the deck. "Hey Fi", he started again, a questioning tone in his voice, "Are you okay?" Fiona actually talked this time. "Yeah dude, I'm fine." Marshall rolled his eyes. "No, I don't think you are." Now it was Fiona's turn to roll her eyes. "Why do you think I'm not okay?" She looked up from her deck for a minute, and pulled a card from the deck again. Marshall eyed her for a minute. "Fiona.", he stated, feeling a little worried, " you're playing go fish against…well, I don't even know! There's no one even there!" "So?" " You're losing!" Fiona pulled another card from the deck and mumbled something about a 'worthy opponent'.

The young vampire king sighed; she had been like this yesterday too, after the Gumball Biannual Ball. Sure, Marshall had noticed her torn dress, and the way she had run out of the castle with her face stained with tears. Sure, he had been curious, but he didn't ask. He didn't usually get into people's business; after all, he wasn't nosy. Pfft. Fine. That was a down right lie. He was extremely nosy, but no one knew it. That was because he was a vampire; he spied, and even eaves-dropped, but he never asked directly. I guess that's going to have to change tonight, he thought, Let's go pay Pinkie a little visit.

~x~

Marshall quickly floated towards the candy kingdom, his mind racing with questions. What's wrong with Fiona? Did Gumball do something? What did Gumball do? I'm going to kill him if he did anything to her. Wait, how did I get here so fast?

Without knowing it, he had reached the doors of the castle. It was about midnight, Gumball would kill him for coming this late. Oh, well. Marshall Lee is immortal. Besides, Glob knows Gumball doesn't have the heart, or guts, to kill anyone. Marshall shook the thoughts from his head as he raised his fist to knock. Right before he could though, he got a better idea.  
He flew up the side of the castle, stopping when he reached the window that led into Gumball's bedroom. He easily opened the window. Wow, he thought, he should at least lock the flipping windows! Marshall quietly slipped into the-almost completely-pink room. He floated over to the side of the bed. He lowered his mouth next to Prince Bubba Gumball's neck, baring his fangs. He softly scraped the side of Prince Gumball's neck before whispering a heart stopping "Boo."

The pink prince screeched at the top of his lungs, jumping a foot in the air. Meanwhile, Marshall was rolling around in the air, consumed by the laughter that he just couldn't hold back. Gumball sat on the edge of his bed, almost hyperventilating. "Marshall Lee! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GLOB WAS THAT FOR?" Prince Gumball shouted. Marshall, still recovering from his fit of laughing, replied with a teasing edge to his voice. "I just wanted to wake you up in high spirits!" He tried, in a failed attempt to sound innocent. Gumball was still panting slightly. He looked up, his face paler than usual. "Well, now I'm definitely not in high spirits!" He said, the aggravation clear in his voice. Marshall looked up, still trying to play the innocent card. "Who said I wanted you in good spirits? I was the one that was supposed to be in the good spirits! But you know what?" Marshall continued, his voice dripping with a teasing sound. "It worked!" Marshall began laughing again, Gumball looking on angrily. "Well, Marshall," Prince Gumball stated, "I at least hope that you're going to tell me why you woke me up at-" He paused to look at his little pink clock that rested, undisturbed, on his bed side table. "1:06! MARSHALL LEE! WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING?" Gumball's voice sounded furious. But Marshall Lee the Vampire King hadn't gotten to be just that, a king, without knowing how to press specific people's buttons. Oh no, he knew what would calm Gumball down real quick. "Sorry G-Ball." Gumball scowled at the new, yet already hated, nick-name. "It actually is important. It's about Fiona." Gumball's heart skipped a beat. She had been fine when he visited her earlier today…actually, she had been acting a little off. She said she was fine…but…was she lying? Probably. She had been playing Go-fish by herself. She was losing too. How do you lose when you're playing against yourself? Gumball was jerked back to reality as he realized Marshall was talking again. "…and she was losing a game of Go-fish. She was playing against herself, and still losing. Also, she wasn't her bouncy self. She was sad looking, and depressed. All she did was moan. I still can't get over the Go-fish thing? I mean, seriously? The only person she can't beat is me, but I've had thousands and thousands of years to practice. Look, I even mastered my poker face!" Marshall then showed Gumball his 'Poker Face' Marshall continued, seeing the look of boredom on Gumball's face. Or maybe it was just the fact he was tired. Whatever the case, Marshall had to ask Gumball this one thing…"So I want to know…What happened at the ball?"


	2. Chapter 2:Dear Diary,Fiona's Messed Up

After the Ball.  
Chapter 2  
'Dear Diary, Fiona is messed up'

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I am so glad that you all like it so far! I want to thank my first 3 reviewers: Clairegear, adventure time girl 123, and purpledragon6.**  
**Clairegear: I read the first chapter of 'Fiolee', and I love it!**  
**Adventure time girl 123: You have a ton of favorite stories! I can't wait for you to post something!**  
**Purpledragon6: I read your stories: 'Anything at all', and…well…a lot of other ones! They are great, though my favorite one is 'Anything at all'!**  
**So on with the story!**

_Marshall had to ask Gumball one thing… "So I want to know…What happened at the ball?"_

Gumball's eyes went wide with disbelief. Why did he want to know this? Gumball shook his head. "Marshall…"He started. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to relieve the weight his has put on his shoulders. He knew he couldn't, though. So he simply shook his head and began again. "Marshall, I can't tell you." Marshall Lee's still heart sank. He needed to know, needed to help his human. His Bunny. Marshall quickly scanned the room, his gaze lingering for a second on a small pink book. He looked back at Gumball. "Why, Gum-Gum? I need to know!" Gumball scowled again. Where in the world does Marshall get these insults, these nicknames? Surely he doesn't make them all up? Is he really that creative? Well, Gumball had heard some of his famous 'on the spot' songs. He had to admit, they were pretty good.

Gumball looked up to see Marshall staring at a small, pink book. Gumball's heart started beating faster. _Oh, Glob!_ He thought, _Not that!_ Marshall Lee sighed, bringing Gumball out of his pool of thoughts. "Fine. I guess I'll go now…See ya, Gum-butt." Gumball was about to comment on the newest name, when Marshall suddenly swooped over to Gumball's desk and snatched the book off it. "No!" Gumball exclaimed. But Marshall was already half way to his cave, flying as fast as he could. He thought about the book, smiling darkly. _This could give me some answers_, he thought, _Just maybe…._

As Marshall sat on- well, floated above- his couch, he studied the book. It was small, as afore mentioned, and pink. It had a lavender lace trimming, and had the word 'Diary' spelled out in cursive, lavender letters. _Oh wow,_ he thought snidely, _What is he, a girl?_ He opened the diary and grinned. So many secrets, entries, just waiting to be read. He lavished in the thought for a while, then shook his head. He had business to attend to. He flipped through the light pink pages, finally stopping when he saw the date of the ball.

_Dear diary,_  
_Hello. Today was horrible! My back still aches from being frozen in that icicle! It was atrocious! My blood rushed to my head within minutes; I know the Ice Queen is a butt, but this has to be the worst yet! Not only did this affect me physically; It affected me mentally as well. Who knows what the Ice Queen did whilst pretending to be me! Fiona wouldn't tell me, and Cake said she would…how she put it…'Claw your eyes out if you ever mess with my baby girl again!'. I'm officially scared of Cake. I wonder if Mo-Chro would mind choosing a different girlfriend…? Nah, he loves her too much. Anyway, Whist me and Fiona were decorating for the ball, Ice Queen came and attacked. She froze me, then disguised herself as me. I have no idea what she did! Oh, my reputation could be at stake! I asked Fiona to go on a real date with me after she saved me, but she told me, "No thanks, PG. I had my heart guts messed up too many times today." Than she ran out of the castle. I guess I'll update tomorrow; I'm too tired to write anymore._  
_Good night, and bye,_  
_Prince Bubba Gumball_

Marshall couldn't help it; He started to laugh hysterically. It was hilarious. A guy not only has a pink room, clothing, and a pink diary, but he writes in glittery pink ink! Marshall rolled over laughing. Is he even a dude? He asked himself that repeatedly through out his time knowing Gumball.

After composing himself, he started to think seriously. _Okay,_ he thought, _Now I know what happened form Bubba's Point of View, what happened while he was trapped?_

**Thanks so much for reading and leaving positive reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. I'm Sorry Please Forgive Me! TAT

_I'm sorry._

This is not a part of 'After the Ball'. I'm sorry if i got your hopes up when you saw the notice (Ha! Yeah, right!) and sorry for not posting lately. I have a TON of ideas going through my head, for 'After the Ball' and so many more, I just don't know where to continue, or begin, or even...end.

I...I might end 'After the Ball', I might end 'The Death Bet', I might end it ALL. Delete my account, ya know? I just...Can't. I feel like I can't keep up with this, or anything. I'm almost in highschool! I don't have that kind of time to do this! I can barely keep up with school and stuff as it is! I just feel so mean, and exasperated, and...*SIGH*...I just don't know anymore. I'm just not the type of writer i want to be. (A good one, ya know?) I STILL DO, and will CONTINUE to check up on the site hourly for any new or updated fanfictions, like _'Fiolee'_ by _Clairegear_, or _'Fionna:The Kaiju Princess'_ by _Wolf Huntress Silver Blood_. Both of which I recommend, by the way.

My writing style just seems off to me, and I don't know why. I feel off. I just...don't think people are liking it. So...I guess this is a goodbye.

_Good-Bye._

I haven't said that to anyone in so long...Oh, gosh, now I'm gonna start crying! IF I decide to keep my account, I will know longer be accepting any PM's. I got into a lot of trouble recently for talking to strangers (on KIK. It was a Role-Play thing.) and don't want that to happen again.

So...Yeah. I guess this is it...I'm going to miss you guys...I'm going to miss fanfiction...It's going to be hard, but you might be able to convince me to stay. It will be VERY hard, though. *SIGH*

If I leave, I will review on your stories as a guest. My names will vary from:

1. MFLivesOn

2. Fiolee_pie_turtle

3. SorryILeft

And, finally, #4,

4. ForgiveMe

If you see me, you might remember me, or not. Whatever.

So...Yeah, for the 3rd time, this is it. So...

_Good-Bye._


	4. I am staying!

Guess what? I AM GOING TO STAY!

As it turns out, I can upload stories FROM MY PHONE. You know what that means? My life got alot easier. So tell me what you want more of, or any songs for song fics, or what her présent should ne in thé Death Bet! Review!

_**Also, special Thanks to ShadowGirl170 for inspiring me to stay! You will get à short chapter story dedicated to you of either Fiolee, à BROMANCE, NOT ROMANCE situation of Marshall Lee and Gumball, or a Wreck It Ralph knockoff with the AccentureTime characters! Thanks So much for inspiring to stay, and review what your choice is.**_

My updates will bne every Saturday, if Not then, I will post that Sunday. I DO have à life, guys.

So see ya!


	5. Chapter 3, 'OH MAH GLOB'

Hey guys! Sorry, I've been really busy.

I hope you won't hate me for the shortness of the chapter, and the end, but I thought it makes à GREAT cliffhanger. Please review!. But here's Ch.3!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fionna's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was trapped. Trapped in my own head, my own mind, unable to escape. This is all that evil witch's fault! I was going to kill her...She possessed me, pushing me into a small corner of my mind while she controlled my body's movements. It's all à trap. She's making me seem depressed, So she's playing Go-Fish against one of her invisible friends. It's a trap for Marshall. I have to warn him, but how? I can't move, I can't talk, I can't shout...No. I WILL warn Marshall, somehow.

Somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I floated over to the Ice Kingdom. I figured my next move should be to ask the Ice Queen what happened while she was disguised as Gumball. I should also See if she knew what happened After Fi kicked her buns.

I hoped she was still awake. It was around 1:30 in the morning, and I still wasn't there yet. It would take me another 15 minutes, at the least.

I also hoped that she was still dressed. I really didn't feel like seeing her in a nightgown. Just the thought of it makes me shudder, and It's Not from the cold.

I frowned, once again unable to stop thinking about the Go-Fish game. For some reason, my mind kept screaming 'Clue! Clue!', But I didn't know why.

I mean, yeah, Fionna was the second Best Go-Fish player in the world, with the Best being me, but even when I'm in a funk, I lose sometimes.

Fionna, though, was losing by ALOT. She only had one match. Her 'opponent' had 14. The only person I know...Well, knew, that was THAT bad at Go-Fish was Ashley. I considered Ashley being involved for a minute, but shook the thought out of my head. Ashley was locked in the best Night O'Sphere prison. The prison warren was supposed to notify me of any escapees, especially Ashley. She was a high priority prisoner. I hadn't gotten any letters from the prison, which meant she was still locked up.

The most likely person would be the Ice Queen. Her motivé would be to get back at Fionna for all the times Fi had stopped her from marrying princes. What could she do that would get Fionna in such a deep funk? Was it a spell? There was no telling with the person that used to be Simone. I quickly pushed the 'S-name' out of my head. I hate to think about her, and when we used to-

"Gertrude, get off of Mommy's throne!"

I frowned, unhappy with the fact that my deep thinking was inturrupted by that hag. I decided not to mention it. I flew over to the window, invisible, and slipped in.

I have no idea what I was expecting, but I know it wasn't THAT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My jaw hit the floor as I stared at the Ice Queen making out with someone. Although the fact she was actually making out with someone was astonishing in itself, I was more amazed by Who she was making out with.

"G-Gumball?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE DONT HATE ME! TAT I thought it was an awesome cliffhanger. PleSe review, it makes my day.


End file.
